DMC-64 CoroCoro Legend 7: Dynamite Movie
}} CoroCoro Legend 7: Dynamite Movie is the 64th DMC pack in the OCG. __TOC__ Details It is a reprint set and contains 42 cards. *Each pack contains 7 cards. **Each pack contains up to 4 foils. Super Rares have a higher packaging rate than Very Rares. Contents No Rarity *1/42 Ailfreet, Spirit of the Holy Gates *2/42 Great Ashikaga, Wicked General *3/42 Gregorias, Mystic Light Death Saint *4/42 Bloody Shadow, Mystic Light Death Knight *5/42 Aldora, White Knight Spirit *6/42 Skull Moon, the Enlightened *7/42 Olzekia, General of Decapitation *8/42 Galaxy Blade - THE FINAL *9/42 Rising NEX, the Enlightened *10/42 Bolshack Cross NEX *11/42 Terradragon Diruga Vejida *12/42 Bolpheus Heaven, Holy Super Dragon *13/42 Ken Geki, Absolute Ruler ~Final Flare~ *14/42 Galaxy Shot - HELL *15/42 Kachua, Keeper of the Icegate *16/42 Syforce, Aurora Elemental *17/42 Chief De Baula, Machine King of Mystic Light *18/42 Apocalypse Day *19/42 Heaven's Gate *20/42 Wan Ken, Crimson Lord ~Full Speed Ahead~ *21/42 Full Throttle Sergeant *22/42 King Balcry, Demonic Eye Lord *23/42 Magnum, Allshot Puppet *24/42 Lord Gou Ken ~Symphony of Swords~ *25/42 Ken Gou, Crimson Lord ~The Sundering~ *26/42 Peryuton, Bird of Fire *27/42 Master Weapon - All Yes *28/42 Holy Gear - Nebula Wing *29/42 Aqua Swallow Counter *30/42 Cutie Heart *31/42 Ken, Crimson Lord ~Playing with Water~ *32/42 Death Romanov the 5th, Demonic Eye General *33/42 Yata Izuna, Eight-Headed Parasite *34/42 Moors, the Dirty Digger Puppet *35/42 Magic Shot - Soul Catcher *36/42 Wan Ken, Crimson Lord ~Moonlight Howl~ *37/42 Kaiser Wing Dragon *38/42 Franz the 1st, the Ice Fang *39/42 Magic Shot - Open Brain *40/42 Worm Gowarski, Masked Insect *41/42 Pop Rubin *42/42 Ken, Crimson Lord ~Journey's Beginning~ Contents sorted by fixed content packs Pack 1: *1/42 Ailfreet, Spirit of the Holy Gates *5/42 Aldora, White Knight Spirit *12/42 Bolpheus Heaven, Holy Super Dragon *14/42 Galaxy Shot - HELL *16/42 Syforce, Aurora Elemental *18/42 Apocalypse Day *19/42 Heaven's Gate Pack 2: *2/42 Great Ashikaga, Wicked General *8/42 Galaxy Blade - THE FINAL *21/42 Full Throttle Sergeant *27/42 Master Weapon - All Yes *28/42 Holy Gear - Nebula Wing *29/42 Aqua Swallow Counter *30/42 Cutie Heart Pack 3: *3/42 Gregorias, Mystic Light Death Saint *17/42 Chief De Baula, Machine King of Mystic Light *22/42 King Balcry, Demonic Eye Lord *32/42 Death Romanov the 5th, Demonic Eye General *35/42 Magic Shot - Soul Catcher *38/42 Franz the 1st, the Ice Fang *39/42 Magic Shot - Open Brain Pack 4: *4/42 Bloody Shadow, Mystic Light Death Knight *6/42 Skull Moon, the Enlightened *7/42 Olzekia, General of Decapitation *23/42 Magnum, Allshot Puppet *33/42 Yata Izuna, Eight-Headed Parasite *34/42 Moors, the Dirty Digger Puppet *40/42 Worm Gowarski, Masked Insect Pack 5: *9/42 Rising NEX, the Enlightened *10/42 Bolshack Cross NEX *11/42 Terradragon Diruga Vejida *15/42 Kachua, Keeper of the Icegate *26/42 Peryuton, Bird of Fire *37/42 Kaiser Wing Dragon *41/42 Pop Rubin Pack 6: *13/42 Ken Geki, Absolute Ruler ~Final Flare~ *20/42 Wan Ken, Crimson Lord ~Full Speed Ahead~ *24/42 Lord Gou Ken ~Symphony of Swords~ *25/42 Ken Gou, Crimson Lord ~The Sundering~ *31/42 Ken, Crimson Lord ~Playing with Water~ *36/42 Wan Ken, Crimson Lord ~Moonlight Howl~ *42/42 Ken, Crimson Lord ~Journey's Beginning~ Trivia *Super Rates in this set do not have the "S" in their set number. Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs Category:Reprint Set Category:Fixed Content Packs